


No more chances

by Ada_Turing



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batman is a douche bag, Batman is a sociopath, Teen Titans to the rescue, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooo, I found an awesome prompt on tumblr: http://kirinsaga.tumblr.com/post/57559510284/i-have-returned-with-bunnies #112... >:D<br/>Idea is, Bruce sells Tim to Ra's on the condition that Gotham and Bruce's family is left alone (Tim was never considered part of the family by Bruce, Dick, Alfred or Damian. Jason never knew what Tim had to go through at 'home'). Kon and Bart find out and go to the Titan's + Superman & Wonder Woman for help rescuing Tim. Will they get Tim back? Will Tim ever be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more chances

Bart burst into Kon’s room vibrating before speaking. “Hey Kon, Have you heard from Tim? He said he would call me but that was like a month ago and now I’m really worried because when Tim says he will call he does so something really bad must have happened so you and I need to go to Gotham and get the Bat to tell us where Tim is because it is probably his fault and what if Tim is dying or captured or being tortured. What if-” Kon stood up almost immediately and placed a hand on his ginger friends shoulder. “Bart calm down. It sounds like we really do need to pay a visit to Batman and his brood. I’m sure Tim is just in a mission or something. Since we don’t have anything going on right now let’s go pop in on our favorite nightmare family.” Together, they sped off to Gotham.

“You sold Tim to Ra’s al Ghul!?!?! Why the hell would you do that?! Tim is our friend and more importantly a person! We are done, Batman, so done! Right now we have a friend to rescue!” Together, the two teenage superheros burst out of the study going as quickly to the Teen Titan Tower to arrange a rescue squad with the Titans and Justice League.

~5 minutes earlier~

Kon and Bart had both shown up at the manor, expecting Tim to be there but instead they had been taken to Bruce’s office by Alfred. “Where is Tim? We haven’t heard from him in a month and he hasn’t given any form of contact for that long. Is he on a mission or something?” Bart was immediately asking questions while Kon hovered behind Bart. Bruce sat down behind a massive oak desk and placed his fingers together.  
“Tim is currently……. occupied. Now leave.” Bruce’s reply was anything but reassuring.  
“Well where the hell is he? We need to know!” Kon’s outburst broke through Bart’s protests.  
“Tim is with Ra’s al Ghul somewhere. Ra’s threatened to destroy Gotham and my family if Tim was not given to him. So, Tim is with him.” *flash forward to the present*

-Currently in the Titan’s headquarters-  
“Batman did WHAT!?!?! The man has crossed too many lines!” Starfire slammed her hands into the table, eyes growing bright green. Ravager, Beast Boy, Raven, Kid Devil, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Super Boy, Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman and Superman sat around a large table in the center of the headquarters. Everyone was ready to rip Batman, Nightwing and Robin a new one for letting it happen, even causing it in the case of Batman. Tim, Robin, Red Robin, had always been a leader of the Teen Titans and one of the greatest heros there was. He was always there for them with a plans for everything. How did they let it happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating this but school.....


End file.
